In a Bathroom Stall
by write.your.feelings
Summary: Percy/Annabeth Jason/Piper Smut. Lemon. Flames welcome.
1. Percabeth

"Take off your boxers, I can't reach." she insisted. I winced and pressed my lips together. I tried to speak but the words stayed lodged in my throat. Her grey eyes burned holes in me as I did nothing.

"C'mon," she sighed, "I'm your girlfriend. Don't you trust me?" I did trust her. I trusted her with all my life. I trusted her enough to tell her my Achilles' heel. I also trusted her enough to fall into Tartarus with her. I nodded my head vigorously and forced the words to come out of my mouth.

"Of course I trust you," I promised, "It's just that…" Trailing off, my cheeks flushed red. I could feel them burning as she narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"What? I mean," she exhaled lightly out of her mouth, "If you really don't want me to I won't. I thought that you would be okay with this."

"It's not _that_," I hesitated, "It's just that I wanted the first time for you to see me naked to be something more, uh, special than trying to get a tick out of my leg."

I shifted uncomfortably and pressed my back against the wall of the handicapped stall. I began to regret agreeing to the hike. When Jason and Piper invited us on a short hike through a preserve near their new apartment, I didn't think anything could go wrong. Monster attacks had been less frequent and I hadn't seen Jason and Piper in weeks. But after we finished the trail and were checking for ticks, which we were warned had been showing up more recently, I felt the sharp prick on my upper, upper thigh, right next to my… you know. When Annabeth spoke, it surprised me so much I almost jumped. What she was saying surprised me even more.

"Let's just do it here, then." she stated blatantly. I stared at her and tried to put the pieces together as best I could.

"Like," I croaked, "Like _sex?"_ My voice had dropped to a whisper. She nodded and looked at me like a child who was having trouble understanding an assignment.

"Yes. Right here. Right now. Sex." I took a deep breath and thought back to the times we'd fooled around together. We had only gone to second base. We didn't want to move too fast. After the war with Gaea was over, we took things even slower, as if we had recently met and were a couple for the first time.

"In the stall?" I squeaked stupidly. Of course in the stall, Percy. Dumb, dumb, dumb. What did I expect? A secret room that appeared when the toilet was flushed, filled with lit candles and a heart – shaped bed? Gods, _focus_, Percy.

"How much more obvious can I make this?" she groaned, "Take off your boxers. Or do you want me to do it for you?"

"Um, are you sure, Annabeth? Because this is a really big step and I don't want to take things too fast and I - " She shut me up by lightly pressing her lips to mine.

"We don't need to do this right now if you're too nervous." she explained, "We can wait if you want."

"I'm not nervous." I pointed out even though I was. What if I messed something up? What if it got awkward afterwards? Annabeth could obviously see right through me and she knotted her fingers gently in my hair. "I just thought our first time would be in a bed." I murmured shamefully.

"Well, we aren't the average couple, now are we?" Annabeth retaliated.

"No, we're not." I agreed.

"We make do. So…" Annabeth's breath smelled like vanilla and the warm puff of it made my groin twitch, "Are we doing this or not? Jason and Piper are waiting. We have to make this fast."

"Then let's go." I grinned and felt a sudden rush of adrenaline as Annabeth tugged my boxers down. I closed my eyes and tried to be patient as she dragged them down to my ankles at an excruciatingly slow pace. I didn't even see her pull out the tweezers until I felt a sharp pinch where I was bitten by the blasted tick.

"Got it." Annabeth announced, pride and lust in her eyes, "Now where were we?"

The tweezers fell to the tiled floor with a soft _ting._ Annabeth caught my lips in a rough kiss; her tongue brushed over my lower lip and along the roof of my mouth. I could feel her breasts pressed against me and I tugged on the hem of her shirt, silently asking for permission to take it off. Annabeth lifted her arms up and I pulled the shirt over her head. I draped it over the stall doors and grazed my fingers over her toned stomach. I felt her grinding into me and the wonderful friction made my head spin.

Gods, she was so perfect. She yanked my shirt over my head and joined it with hers, which was now on the verge of falling off the barrier. She took her ratty sports bra off and dropped it to the floor. I placed both of my hands on each breast and massaged gently. I saw her jaw clench and her throat restrict as she bit back a moan. Sweat gleamed on her forehead from the hike. I felt her hands work the buttons on her jeans against my stomach and I gripped her hips.

After several seconds, her jeans and underwear were on the floor and kicked under a different stall. My dick throbbed and tried to control myself as my naked, _oh gods so naked, _girlfriend stood in front of me.

"Are you ready, Jackson?" she purred.

The thought had just occurred to me and I cursed myself for being so reckless, "Do you have a condom, Annabeth?"

"I'm always prepared." she stated, "And say my name again."

"Annabeth." I hissed and paused before saying, "Of course you carry a condom around, I mean, who doesn't nowadays?"

"_You,_ Seaweed Brain." she countered.

"Touché."

Annabeth turned so her back was on the stall. I closed my eyes as she rolled the condom on. I grabbed her butt and hoisted her up so we were level. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I held her up by her ass; she threaded her fingers in my hair. I positioned myself and slowly fit my length into her, wanting to make the experience as painless as possible. She didn't complain. We eventually got a rhythm going and I bit back moans. She was so tight that I was afraid I'd lose it as soon as I entered her.

"Go faster." she told me and I picked up my pace. The stall door rocked slightly back and forth. _Bang bang bang._ I opened an eye to see her swollen lips and forehead still gleaming with sweat, but not from the hike. I kissed her again, wondering what she was thinking. I squeezed her ass and she moaned loudly. I can't last any longer, I can't I can't I can't.

"Oh shit." I muttered and she let out a whimper. That made me lose it. I felt her nails dig into my hair as she felt it too, the shared orgasm rippled through our bodies, threatening to make us both scream and give away our secret sex session. When I regained my senses after several seconds I dropped Annabeth and her feet hit the floor with a light slap. She leaned against the stall and took a shaky breath. Her hands covered her eyes and she sighed blissfully.

I thought she was going to say something like, _Wow! You're so great at sex! _or, _That has to be bigger than average!_ But, no.

"I can't believe we just did it for the first time _in a bathroom stall._" Annabeth groaned.

I guess some things never change.

"So," I pressed for answers, "How was it?"

"Fantastic but we have to move. Piper and Jason are waiting." she ripped my dignity out of my chest.

I peeled the condom off and flushed in into the toilet with a defeated look. Annabeth rushed to pull her jeans on and snatched up her bra from the floor. She saw my disappointed face and stopped. Heaving a sigh, she took my face in her hands and looked me dead in the eye.

"Percy," she whispered, "I love you and you're beyond fantastic at sex and you almost tore me in half with that thing."

"Alright, alright," I caved, "I'll take it."

We both rushed to get dressed, swearing and tripping over each other in the confined space. Bursting through the door, we smoothed our hair as best we could and walked out of the bathroom. Jason and Piper were nowhere to be seen.

"What the - " Annabeth's grey eyes scoured the area, "Where did they go?"

"Maybe we took too long and they left." I guessed.

"No," Annabeth sighed and looked at her phone, "We were gone for less than five minutes. What if something bad happened?"

"I think we would sense it." I stated before Jason and Piper burst through the door to the other unisex bathroom.

"Hey guys!" Piper chirped; her braid looked distraught as if it had been done hastily, "Sorry, we just had to use the restroom real quick before the drive back. Right, Jason?"

She kicked him in the shin and he flushed red, "Uh yeah." he croaked before clearing his throat, "Yeah, let's head back. It's getting dark."

Piper began walking towards the car, pulling Jason roughly behind her. Annabeth and I followed. During the drive, I wondered if I should tell Jason that his shirt was on inside out.

**A/N: Yeah, sorry that they kind of turn into animals with the hissing and purring but whatever I don't give a shit anymore. I will write the Jason/Piper part soon. I am now taking smut and fluff suggestions! Either PM me, or review. **


	2. Jiper

Piper didn't know why the kiss had gotten so out of hand. Percy and Annabeth had left to remove a tick from Percy's … uh … _leg_ and she and Jason were trying not to laugh. Once the door closed, they burst into hysterics.

"Did you see his face?" Piper snorted.

"That's one hell of an adventure going on in there!" Jason exclaimed.

When their laughter died down, Piper looked up at Jason. He looked so good with his disheveled hair and blue eyes that reflected the sky. Jason wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close to him.

"The hike was fun." he simply stated.

"Yeah," Piper agreed. Ugh. The stupid guy was never romantic. Piper always made the first move. Jason always let her. Piper assumed it was because her mom was the goddess of love. She was the more romantic one in the relationship for sure, but she just wished Jason would at least try. In the midst of her silent fuming, Jason kissed her. Piper's eyes widened with shock. _What on earth?_

She was about to say something but Jason put his hand up her shirt. _Where was this all coming from?_ He reached to unclasp her bra when she stopped him.

"Not here," she whispered and he pouted like a puppy, "We need somewhere more private."

Jason's face lit up and he grabbed her hand and roughly dragged her into the bathroom. Whenever Piper and Jason had sex, it was calm and meaningful. They were careful to not hurt each other and always made sure their actions were okay before proceeding. But this, this wasn't the gentle Jason she had always known. This Jason was rougher, more confident and _hotter_. Piper felt her lower region burn with wanting as the handicap stall door slammed shut.

The unisex bathroom smelled like stale urine and urinal cakes. But the smell stopped bothering her when Jason ripped her shirt over his head. He pushed her back against the closed door and settled his hands on her butt. He attached his lips to hers and jammed his tongue into her mouth, running it along the roof of her mouth and traced the inside of her lips. He unlatched her bra and it fell to the floor. A part of Piper felt bad that he was doing all the work but Jason taking control was sexier than anything.

Switching from her mouth to her breasts, Jason sucked and bit each nipple and Piper grit her teeth to keep from moaning. As his mouth worked miracles, his hands unbuttoned her shorts and tugged down her underwear. He pinched her clit and she screamed, not caring if anyone heard them at this point. He ran his tongue over her collarbone and sucked on her neck, leaving several hickeys. As he did this, he stuck two fingers inside of her and pumped hard. Piper picked up her shirt that had landed on the toilet paper box and bit it to muffle her screams and moans.

Piper panted his full name and just as she was about to finish, Jason stopped. His eyebrows knit together and he took a deep breath. He looked sad and confused.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. _Apologized! _"I don't know what came over me."

"What? No! Keep going." Piper insisted.

"I'm being to controlling."

"Jason Grace you taking control is the sexiest thing you've ever done. Please just finish me off. I'm begging you."

"Then let's do this the right way." he stated and pulled his shirt off.

Piper starting undoing his pants when he pushed her away and pulled her to the floor with him. Jason took a condom out of his back pocket and held it between his teeth. He straddled her and took off his pants himself. After ripping the condom open with his teeth, Jason rolled it on and put both hands on either side of Piper. He started kissing her again and the odd fact that they were making out on the floor of a bathroom in her old college's hiking reserve made her giggle.

"You won't be laughing in a minute, Piper McLean." Jason warned.

"Oh yeah?" she teased, "Show me what you've got Jason Grace."

She spread her legs and he entered her, causing her to scream. He bit her bottom lip and massaged her breasts as he thrusted in and out. Piper kissed him back to keep from screaming again and moaned into his mouth. She tangled her hands in his beautiful blonde hair and ran them down his back. He was all muscle from years of monster fighting, which Piper didn't mind the slightest.

"No hands." Jason demanded. He gripped her wrists and pinned her. She shifted her hips closer to him to make him go deeper. She wanted more of him. She _needed_ more Jason.

"Go harder. Please." she whimpered.

He complied and Piper screamed as she orgasmed. Jason couldn't keep up the bad boy act for that long because he, two seconds later, screamed "Piper" as he orgasmed. They rested there, in comfortable silence as they caught their breaths.

"Oh my gods, Jason." Piper croaked, "That was the best we've ever had."

"Definitely," Jason agreed, "But I feel bad about pinning you down."

"Gods, please don't. I like the bad boy Jason. He's better at sex than gentle Jason."

Jason raised his eyebrow, "So, we won't be having gentle sex again, I'm assuming."

"No, we will. One day. But for now I want to stick with rough, kinky sex, alright?"

Jason laughed, "Alright. Sounds good,"

Piper leaned against the cold stall door when they heard a door slam. She gasped.

"Percy and Annabeth!" she whispered viciously, "We have to go. Now!"

Piper and Jason scrambled to get their clothes on and tripped over loose articles of clothing. Jason unlatched the door and they ran out, with Piper patting down her hair. They burst through the door and a surprised Percy and Annabeth greeted them.

"Hey guys!" Piper chirped, "Sorry, we just had to use the restroom real quick before the drive back. Right, Jason?"

She kicked him in the shin and he flushed red, "Uh yeah." he croaked before clearing his throat, "Yeah, let's head back. It's getting dark."

Piper began walking towards the car, pulling Jason roughly behind her. Annabeth and Percy followed. On the ride home, they all pretended not to notice that Jason's shirt was on backwards.

**A/N: I finally finished it, this is everyone's 4****th**** of July present! AMERICA FUCK YEAH. **

**I am now taking smut and fluff suggestions! Either PM me, or review. **


	3. Taking Things Slow (percabeth)

Taking Things Slow

_a sequel to __In a Bathroom Stall__ suggested by ForHadesSake_

"Buy two and we'll send you a third ShamWOW, FREE!" the televison blared, jolting Percy out of a deep sleep. He blinked hard and sniffed as he took in his surroundings. CDs, clothes and food wrappers were scattered across the floor. The ceiling fan was on low and rose goosebumps on Percy's arms. The rickety alarm clock to his right read _2:14._ Percy remembered now. He looked down at his numb arm where his beautiful girlfriend was sleeping.

The demigod's apartment was quiet and Percy closed his eyes and enjoyed the rare silence. Percy went to scratch his leg when he realized that he was still in his jeans. So was Annabeth. After a television marathon of Guy Code and My Strange Addiction, the couple had fallen asleep in their clothing. Percy ran his hand through his tangled hair, causing Annabeth to stir. Slowly, she opened both eyes and sighed.

"What time is it?" she grunted and sat up groggily.

"Two in the morning." Percy replied.

Annabeth yawned and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm gonna put my pajamas on." she stated and started to get up. Unfortunately, she didn't get far. Percy grabbed her arm and pulled her gently towards him. She turned her head and gave him a confused look when he got onto his hands and knees and kissed her. Turning around completely, Annabeth, on her knees, grabbed his face in her hands.

"Annabeth?" Percy said through the kiss.

"Mmph?" Annabeth indicated that she was paying attention.

Percy pulled away from the kiss but pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. "I've been thinking, you know, about Tuesday."

Annabeth's mind flashed to the rusty and dirty bathroom where they had sex for the first time. She remembered how nervous Percy had been and how scared she was deep inside. She knew that Percy loved her and that he would never leave her or stop loving her. So she continued to ask herself, why was she so timid about it?

Maybe it was the innocence of it. Annabeth and Percy had known each other for fourteen years. It was hard for her to have sex with a guy she remembered as a moody and squeaky-voiced twelve year old. But, boy, was Percy far from it now. His voice was five times deeper and adopted a gravelly touch when he was turned on. He was very mature, for a guy, and respected Annabeth more than her own father had.

Once she pushed her fear away, the experience was amazing. Everything flowed perfectly, as if they'd done it a million times before. _Was it Aphrodite? _Annabeth thought but quickly pushed the idea out of her head, because the idea of anyone peeking in on her and Percy's private moment angered her.

Now, sitting in Percy's lap, talking about Tuesday, Annabeth's heart was racing. "Yeah," Annabeth stated as casually as she could, "Tuesday."

"We haven't really talked much about it and I uh, I was wondering," Percy paused and cleared his throat. His cheeks were turning red. "If we could make Tuesday a regular thing."

When Annabeth didn't respond right away Percy put his hands up and shook his head, "I mean, it's just a suggestion. We don't have to if you didn't like it that much. We can still take things slow."

The truth was, Annabeth _did_ want to make Tuesday a regular thing. She wished Tuesday could be five times a day. But she stopped herself. _Take it easy,_ she reminded herself_, take it slow._

"Oh, we'll take things slow alright." Annabeth purred and leaned foward. Percy laid down slowly and when his back hit the matress, Annabeth tangled her fingers in his already messy hair and placed her lips on his. Percy kissed back and grinded against her. He fiddled with the hem of her shirt but Annabeth made no move to remove it.

Instead, she creeped down towards the edge of the bed and popped open Percy's jeans. Notch by notch, she undid his zipper before carefully sliding the tough fabric off his hips. When Percy's pants hit his feet, she stopped and prowled back up to take off his boxers. Slowly, almost too slowly for Percy, she slid the boxers down to Percy's ankles.

Percy huffed in frustration at Annabeth's pace but Annabeth didn't quicken. She hovered over his dick for half a minute, and Percy gritted his teeth and grabbed fistfulls of sheets as her hot breath tickled him. Eventually, she wrapped her lips around his tip and swirled her tongue once. Percy groaned.

"We have time, now." Annabeth whispered, "Let's do it right."

She bobbed her head up and down his dick, sucking slightly as she came up and raking her teeth up and down occasionally. She tried to ignore the hot sensation beginning to spread in her core as Percy attempted to soften his moans. Percy held off as long as he could, he could only stand so much licking and sucking below the belt. He arched his hips as he came and Annabeth got up and spit into the sink.

"I'm sorry but that's disgusting." she defended as she laid down next to him on the bed.

"You," Percy was breathless, "You are amazing." He pulled up his boxers and flung his jeans onto the floor.

"I know." Annabeth smiled, "Is it Tuesday time, or what?"

"Or what." Percy replied and rolled on top of her. He attacked her mouth with a passionate kiss and ripped her shirt off over her head. Unlike Annabeth, Percy wasn't taking things slow. He unclasped her bra with one fluid motion and Annabeth tried to hide her surprise. He sucked and bit at her breasts and Annabeth quivered underneath him.

"Oh my gods, Percy!" Annabeth gasped, "How on Earth?"

He swapped his mouth for his hands and sucked on her neck, leaving a hickey. Annabeth pushed him away and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I'm done with this shit. Fuck me right now or so help me."

Percy tugged down Annabeth's shorts and underpants as Annabeth took Percy's shirt off him. Reaching into the drawer, Annabeth pulled out a condom and tore it open with her teeth. Percy tried to hide how much it turned him on. He failed. Annabeth quickly rolled the condom on and without hesitation Percy and Annabeth begun.

Their pace started out slow and got faster with time. After four minutes, when they couldn't keep it together, they finished. They panted and closed their eyes.

"I hate taking things slow." Percy admitted.

"Me too." Annabeth agreed.

**A/N: I was going to make this a new story but instead I'm adding it into the original. Anyway, suggest me some more fics and good luck this school year! *shoots myself***


End file.
